


Won't You Come Down?

by weenies



Series: He Isn't Afraid to Kiss Me [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mickey's POV, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenies/pseuds/weenies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He refused to admit that the prospect of spending the day talking shit at the outfielders and eating ballpark hotdogs had been nagging away at him ever since Ian had mentioned it. He’d been hanging out with Ian for months now, but never had he been so enamored by the redhead that he couldn’t get the damn kid out of his head.</p><p>OR </p><p>Ian and Mickey sneak into a Sox game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Come Down?

Ian had been dropping hints about sneaking into a Sox game ever since Ian had gotten him the job at ‘The Kash and Grab’.  

_“Did you see the sox game?”_

_“That was some catch, huh?”_

_“Damn, can you believe how much umps make in the big leagues?”_

_“Man, his ass is incredible”_

He might as well have been begging Mickey to ask him to go.

At least that’s what Mickey told himself. He refused to admit that the prospect of spending the day talking shit at the outfielders and eating ballpark hotdogs had been nagging away at him ever since Ian had mentioned it. He’d been hanging out with Ian for months now, but never had he been so enamored by the redhead that he couldn’t get the damn kid out of his head.

It wasn’t like Mickey had never been one for friends or casual get-togethers. Hell, the only people even close to being considered a friend were his siblings. Growing up in the Milkovich household taught you to stay guarded at all times. It was merely a matter of survival and often made all the difference when trying to avoid a flying fist during Terry’s drunken bouts of rage. His father’s vindictive, fear-inducing control washed over him and the Milkovich household like a tsunami wave, his rage appearing with little warning and leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. And nothing pissed off the ol’ man more than his boys being weak and to Terry that meant being anything but gruff, angry, and constantly lashing out at the world. You hardened or you spent the next six weeks in a cast. The Milkovich siblings learned fast.

Mickey never thought he’d have a place in any world outside of the one he was born into. Mickey never thought he’d have a boy who smiled with a special kind tenderness reserved solely for him. Wanting—no, needing, to be around someone to simply feel at ease was fucking weird.

And yet here he was, in the middle of a damn mini-mart wanting more than anything to spend the day with Ian Gallagher.  While Mickey could think of a lot of things he’d want to do with the redhead, today he wanted to go to a baseball game.

“You want to get the fuck out of here around noon?”

“Store doesn’t close until 8”

“Not like we’ll be losing a lot of business” Mickey brought up a hand to rub his thumb across his brow. One of the tell-tale signs that he was nervous. “We can be back by seven”

Ian’s eyes immediately brightened, a smile threatening to overcome his entire face. “Where are we going?”

“Figured we could sneak into that Sox game”

Finally meeting his eyes, Mickey watched as Ian beamed with joy. He was surprised that the kid didn’t start bouncing up and down. It was like when you threw a dog a bone and they suddenly thought you were the best thing in the world. Ian didn’t seem to mind that Mickey was still holding the piece of meat in his hand, not quite ready to give him everything.

“So are we going to go or not?” Suddenly overwhelmed by the fondness Mickey could never get used to being directed at him, he defaulted to his characteristic roughness.

“Yeah, let’s go”

It only took them ten minutes to walk over to New Comiskey Park (U.S Cellular Field their asses). One of the grounds keepers was notorious for allowing a few stray southsiders in through a side door for the right amount of weed. Seeing a Milkovich was enough to scare the man into letting the two boys bypass that unspoken agreement. They were sitting in the bleachers behind the outfield just in time for the first pitch.

“So is this—“

“It’s just a game, man” no fucking way was he letting Ian attempt to finish that question. Who knew what he would say.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say” 

Mickey turned his head, the remnants of his exaggerated eye roll still on his face, and glared at Ian. That was exactly his point. Mickey didn’t know what he was going to say and judging by some of the crap that came out of his mouth, Mickey didn’t want to.

Ian laughed and turned his eyes back to the field, where the top of the order was slated to come up to bat. “I was going to ask if this was for me getting you the job”

Mickey thought for a moment. He could have easily agreed and Ian probably would have dropped it. It would have been safe but Ian probably already knew it was a lie and Mickey didn’t feel like disappointing him today.

“Nah man, just wanted to see the Sox kick some Minnesota ass”

He left off the “with you” but Ian knew it was there and he smiled.

It was well into the 7th inning and the Sox had managed one run to the Twin’s five. The two boys had gotten increasingly vocal as the game progressed but when the batter flied out on a poorly hit ball, stranding two baserunners, Ian and Mickey lost it.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“They paying you eighteen mil a year to hit like a fucking girl?”

As far as insults went, they were pretty mild and normally wouldn’t have elicited and sort of reaction from the other fans. However, when Ian had hopped out of his chair, he had knocked over the beer of the giant burly twin’s fan sitting to his right. The man, now sporting a giant wet spot on the front of his jeans, jumped up and grabbed for Ian’s shirt, gearing up to throw punches.

Ian’s ROTC training kicked in quickly at the prospect of getting hit in the face and he went on the offensive, stopping the man before he could even pull his fist back. Mickey joined in, shoving the large man so he was on ground part way under the bleachers. He was about to start kicking when a distinct “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” got their attention. Two security guards were running down the walkway toward them.

“Shit”

Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm and took off running toward the nearest exit that didn’t have uniformed men running from it. The crowd around them was roaring with cheers and laughter, apparently amused that two teenagers had brought a grown Twins fan to his knees.

“This way” Mickey told Ian, slightly out of breath as they made their way outside of the stadium toward their neighborhood. They stopped to catch their breath once they turned down an empty alleyway.

“Holy shit” Mickey said, finally allowing himself to laugh.

Ian took a step forward, inching dangerously close to what Mickey considered _too damn close._ “Were you defending me?”

“No way could you have handled him by yourself”

Ian let out a low humming noise as the corners of his mouth quirked up a little higher. “Ok”

Mickey would have been surprised that Ian had let it go so easily except Ian hadn’t and he soon had Mickey’s wrist in his hand and was definitely in Mickey’s _too damn close_ zone. Mickey looked up the redhead in front of him, visibly gulping, but didn’t pull away.

Ian bent closer toward Mickey, green eyes locked with the brunette’s blue ones, daring him to back away. Mickey’s gut told him to, to run and not stop until he was locked away in his room, in himself. But as Ian came closer, he found that he didn’t want to. His heart was still beating in his throat and he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin, but he didn’t want to push Ian away and that scared the hell out of him.

Ian leaned down and brought his lips to the corner of Mickey’s, hovering close enough that the subtle vibrations of their bodies caused their skin to just barely touch every few moments. When Mickey refused to move, Ian brought his lips down further to meet Mickey’s in the softest, most reverent gesture the two had ever shared.

The two of them stayed in the alleyway for a few moments longer, Ian’s hand on Mickey’s wrist, Mickey’s free hand now placed just above Ian’s elbow. It was Mickey who pulled away, turning to walk toward home. He didn’t snap at Ian to let go of his wrist right away so the redhead held his hand until the setting sun illuminated the ground where the buildings on either side of the alleyway had not let it before.

There was a time, when Mickey couldn’t fathom letting anyone even remotely close to him.  But then Ian came into his life, full force and all plan, where he had been ever since. Being with Ian meant being able give a little bit of himself away with the trust that the part of him now residing with the redhead wouldn’t be abused and mishandled. It meant chiseling away at something seemingly insurmountable yet so fragile, and knowing he could do so at his own pace.  It was merely a matter of survival and made all the difference when navigating the waters that once threatened to drown him. Mickey was still afraid, but he had stood in the middle of the alleyway defenses down, perhaps not all the way, and he didn’t feel weak. Mickey Milkovich was learning fast.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! I quite liked how it turned out. I would imagine this takes place sometime after episode 2.02. Let me know what you think about this work and the entire series! Also, I don't live in Chicago so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I know where I live we have an arena that has had three different names in the past 6 years and everyone still calls it it's original name (they flat out refuse to call it anything else actually). I've only known the field where the Sox play to be called New Comiskey Park but if people actually call it U.S. Cellular Field let me know! I honestly doubt anyone would care, but I'd like to be as accurate as possible when it comes to the baseball stuff. x)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.angeliangallagher.tumblr.com)
> 
> The title is from Brand New Day by Kodaline


End file.
